


Light Carries on Endlessly

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Sensuality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: When Alec can't come up with the right words to explain just how Magnus makes him feel, he recalls the ones Magnus had once used what felt like a lifetime ago.





	Light Carries on Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 - words

“I wish you knew just how much I love you,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ collarbone, mouthing over the skin reverently. Holding himself above Magnus with one hand, Alec wound the other into Magnus’ hair, tugging gently at the soft onyx strands. “I wish you could feel just how much.”

Even tangled in the deep crimson bedsheets, lost in naked skin and bare limbs, the unmistakable burn of their skin against each other was steadily underlying everything. Alec could feel Magnus’ presence all the way to the core of his being—a heartbeat that pumped alongside his own, a pulse that was interwoven, an excitement like lightning in his bloodstream.

“Well, you’ve never neglected to tell me you love me,” Magnus teased, running his index finger down Alec’s nose playfully and punctuating it with a soft kiss to the tip. “I do like to have my ego fluffed, though. Particularly by you.”

“In that case, let me indulge you with another compliment—you were right about what I felt for you. From the beginning.”

Magnus’ expression sobered infinitesimally, though there was still the touch of a smile on his lips.

“I lose my breath every time you enter a room,” Alec whispered, sliding his hand down Magnus’ cheek to press his palm just left of center on his chest.

“My heart beats faster when you walk by.” Taking Magnus’s hand, he moved it to mirror his own, and he knew that Magnus could feel the steady beating of his heart as it picked up speed.

“My skin tingles when you stand close enough to feel your breath.” The soft, soothing motion of Magnus’ thumb rubbing against Alec’s bare chest made goosebumps rise on his arms, the little hairs standing up straight.

The rings on Magnus’ hand that trailed down his arm felt icy cold against Alec’s heated skin, and it made him shiver. But it was the most delightful feeling.

“After our first date, when we promised to put in effort and make time for this to grow, I’ve never looked back,” Alec mused, looking in Magnus’ eyes. They were unglamored, and the deep molten gold was only too easy to get lost in. “I never wanted to again. You’re everything I want, and I love you.”

Soft pink bloomed on the apples of Magnus’ cheeks, and he blinked languidly for a moment before he answered, “My extraordinary Alexander, I may have loved before, but you’ve given me something that I’ve never had before. Hope—true, enduring hope. And I will love you until the day I die.”

“We can rest easy then,” Alec said with a satisfied smile, “because I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
